Hilos
by Dhaem17
Summary: "A falta de una batalla, el Reino se había perdido. Y todo por la falta de un clavo". Ryuko Matoi llega acompañada a Honnouji, y de forma lenta pero segura, todo terminará patas arriba...
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 **[[ACADEMIA HONNOUJI]]**

No son pocos los que verían el instituto como un tipo de retorcida prisión, un lugar donde tu cabeza es saturada con conocimientos que no durarán más allá del siguiente examen en la mayoría de los casos y que para muchos adolescentes supone poco más que un lugar de paso en su rutina diaria.

Para el observador casual, el aula de la clase 2-A de la Academia Honnouji bien podría reforzar dicha impresión. Jóvenes alumnos y alumnas intentando superar el sopor de una lección monótona a manos de su profesor en un entorno gris, casi estéril, con la luz del sol de la tarde como única nota de color. La imagen de prisión se vería reforzada para dicho espectador si dirigiese sus ojos a la puerta del aula. Metálica, con llave giratoria, más semejante a lo que uno esperaría ver en un barco militar o submarino, dando una cierta sensación de inexpugnable, de imposibilidad de huida...

...por eso resulta especialmente llamativo ver como la lección es interrumpida de repente cuando dicha puerta sale disparada, arrancada de sus goznes por un fuerte golpe, estrellándose contra la ventana deshaciéndose ambas. El ambiente de sopor pasa a ser tenso y cargado de nervios, sobre todo cuando los restos de la puerta, aun con fuerza acumulada del impacto, rebotan sobre las primeras filas de alumnos. De forma meritoria, el profesor mantiene la compostura hasta cierto punto. Aún más meritorio es el caso de la alumna de la cuarta fila que sigue dormida.

"Eh... disculpe, pero estamos en medio de una clase"

La única respuesta que recibe es la entrada de una figura humana gigantesca. Un hombre joven, corpulento hasta niveles ridículos, rubio y de tez morena, enfundado en un uniforme de prístino color blanco marcado por tres estrellas. Su voz retumba como el trueno en todo el aula cuando se planta ante el profesor.

"¡ASUNTOS DEL CONSEJO!"

En un instante le flanquean dos filas de otros alumnos también con uniformes blancos y aspecto casi militar, al tiempo que el docente responde con una reverencia alarmada: "¡M-muy bien, señor!". El gigante se gira al resto del aula, con el gesto iracundo y firme que uno esperaría de un sargento abroncando a soldados.

"¡SOY IRA GAMAGOORI, PRESIDENTE DE LA OFICINA DISCIPLINARIA!"

 **[[IRA GAMAGOORI]]**

 **[PRESIDENTE DE LA OFICINA DISCIPLINARIA]**

"¡Estudiantes de la clase 2-A!", continuó, "Ha salido a la luz que uno de ustedes se ha atrevido a desafiar a la Academia Honnouji ¡No hay lugar para excusas! ¡El culpable recibirá su castigo!"

Mientras la máxima autoridad disciplinaria de la academia proseguía con su discurso, uno de los alumnos, el sentado junto a la chica que seguía dormida y sin inmutarse, daba claras muestras de nerviosismo mucho más visibles que el resto. Sin mediar palabra y a ojos de todo el mundo, se levantó de golpe y arrojó una bomba de humor en medio del aula, para acto seguido salir a la carrera.

De poco le sirvió.

La risa de Ira Gamagoori resonó mientras descendía dejándose caer por el exterior del edificio al tiempo que el fugitivo corría como alma que le lleva el diablo escaleras abajo, de forma en retrospectiva fútil al darse de bruces con Gamagoori en la misma puerta de salida al patio, como un muro humano de una sola persona.

"¡¿En serio creías que una bomba de gas lacrimógeno podría ayudarte a escapar!?", exclamó el gigante al tiempo que agarraba al fugitivo y lo arrojaba volando con fuerza desproporcionada hacia el centro del enorme patio rodeado por muros. Para cuando se detuvo su avance tras rodar por el suelo, Gamagoori y el resto de su pelotón ya se encontraba frente a él. Con los nervios y el miedo sustituidos por frustración y rabia, el alumno fugitivo se incorporó al tiempo que sacaba de su maleta aquello que había robado.

"¡Mierda!"

"Mmmf", asintió Gamagoori, "Así que eres realmente el que robó ese Uniforme Goku de Una Estrella"

Sin apartar su mirada por un solo segundo del fugitivo, Gamagoori lo desafió, "¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos, pruébalo!"

El fugitivo no tardó un instante en hacerlo, poniéndose el uniforme. De forma casi instantánea la tela se apretó contra su cuerpo, constriñéndolo y afirmando los músculos, haciendo pasar su físico rechoncho a uno más atlético. El chico se vió inundado por un sentimiento de euforia y seguridad en si mismo como nunca había experimentado.

"¡Sorprendente!", gritó, "¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡El poder rebosante inundando mi cuerpo y alma!". Llevado por una nueva sensación, puede que de esperanza, puede que arrogancia ante el nuevo poder que sentía, el fugitivo no dudó en plantar cara a Gamagoori cuando este comenzó a atacar con un par de látigos extraídos de su propio uniforme. Los rápidos golpes del gigante parecían moverse a cámara lenta y no suponía ningún problema esquivarlos, "¡M-mi cuerpo se está moviendo con una agilidad increíble!"

De forma extrañamente tranquila, Gamagoori parecía limitarse a darle la razón al tiempo que atacaba "¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese es el poder de los Uniformes Goku!"

"¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues entonces cómete esto!"

Los Uniformes Goku eran un prodigio. De haber golpeado a una persona normal, el chico seguramente hubiese podido noquearla de un solo golpe, puede que incluso matarla si aplicase la fuerza necesaria. Por desgracia, el suyo era un uniforme de una estrella. Ira Gamagoori no se movió ni un milímetro al recibir el impacto en su abdomen y sentir como la mano del atacante se quebraba contra su cuerpo.

"Mi uniforme, sin embargo...", explicó Ira, "Es de tres estrellas ¡Un golpe lanzado por un Una Estrella no me hará ni un rasguño!"

Los látigos volvieron a sus manos y esta vez no se contuvo. El desgraciado ladrón no veía venir los golpes y apenas le quedaba consciencia para gritar cuando los látigos de Gamagoori se enroscaron en torno a su cuerpo para luego lanzarle repetidamente contra los muros del patio.

"¡¿Qué esperabas conseguir robando un uniforme de Una Estrella!? ¡Debes de ser un espía de los de Kobe! ¡Ese uniforme es un desperdicio en basura como tú!"

El último golpe de Gamagoori incrustó al pobre desgraciado contra el muro de entrada, "No estás hecho para vestir uno de estos uniformes ¡QUITATELO!", gritó al tiempo que lo dejaba desnudo al retraer sus látigos, recogiendo y doblando el uniforme Goku de forma extrañamente eficiente antes de entregarlo a uno de sus subordinados.

"¡ESCUCHEN, ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA HONNOUJI! ¡MIENTRAS HAYA LUZ EN LOS OJOS DE IRA GAMAGOORI, LA DISCIPLINA DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN PERMANECERÁ INQUEBRANTABLE!"

Un resplandor luminoso comenzó a manifestarse desde el punto más alto del edificio mientras Gamagoori proseguía su discurso.

"¡LA DISCIPLINA ESTABLECIDA POR LA PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL! ¡SATSUKI KIRYUUIN-SAMA!"

Una figura femenina se manifestó en lo más alto de la academia al tiempo que la intensidad de la luz, casi como si un segundo sol se hubiese encendido, interrumpía las palabras del presidente de la oficina disciplinaria y cegaba al resto de alumnos. Una mujer joven, aún una adolescente, de cabellos negros y largos, rostro hermoso pero severo y un porte de autoridad y _poder puro_ observaba desde lo alto como una diosa. En muchos sentidos, era lo más cercano a una divinidad en la Academia Honnouji.

"Satsuki-sama", musitó Ira Gamagoori al tiempo que saludaba, antes de ponerse firme y llamar a filas al resto de alumnos de Una Estrella "¡ATENCIÓN! ¡LA PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL ESTÁ ANTE USTEDES! ¡SALUDEN!"

 **[[SATSUKI KIRYUUIN]]**

 **[PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL]**

La joven dio un paso al frente que resonó como un eco en todo el lugar, silenciado a todos aquellos que estuviesen ante ella. Firme, con sus manos sobre su espada envainada, Satsuki Kyruuin arengó a su reino:

"¡El miedo es la libertad! ¡El control es la libertad! ¡La contradicción es la verdad! ¡Esa es la realidad de este mundo!", su gesto severo se tornó en uno casi de desaprobación y desprecio, "¡Escuchen bien esto, cerdos en ropas humanas, y sométanse a la realidad!"

El resplandor que reflejaba la voluntad de Satsuki Kiryuuin inundó la Academia Honnouji. Su reino, su fortaleza inexpugnable, firme ante cualquier enemigo interno o externo. Invencible.

O casi.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **[[ACADEMIA HONNOUJI]]**

Los vientos del cambio llegaban. En la periferia de la ciudad construida en torno al descomunal y militarista centro de estudio, sobre uno de los puentes de acceso a la urbe, aguardaban dos figuras.

Una era una muchacha, no muy alta pero complexión claramente atlética, bien proporcionada y fuerte, con ojos azules y cabellos negros y cortos algo despeinados sobre los que destacaba un mechón de llamativo color rojo. Vestía lo que parecía ser un sencillo uniforme escolar de blusa blanca, lazo rojo y falda corta, cubierto por una chaqueta blanca y negra. Calzaba zapatillas deportivas en vez de los zapatos habituales que alguien esperaría en una estudiante. A su espalda colgaba una suerte de estuche para guitarra que abultaba casi tanto como ella. Su notablemente atractivo rostro, que en otras circunstancias hubiese aparentado quizá más despreocupado, reflejaba una determinación implacable en su ceño fruncido, mientras plantaba su vista sobre su objetivo.

 **[[RYUKO MATOI]]**

 **[ESTUDIANTE DE TRANSFERENCIA]**

"Así que es esta... la Academia Honnouji"

Avanzando un paso, su compañero de viaje se situó a su lado.

El chico era sensiblemente más alto que ella, de hombros anchos y el cuerpo de alguien que claramente no era ajeno al ejercicio físico, ojos también azules y cabellos también negros, sobre un rostro de expresión algo más relajada que la de su compañera, pero no menos decidida. Vestía un viejo uniforme escolar de pantalones negros y chaqueta negra larga abierta, dejando ver una camiseta blanca de tirantes debajo. Las mangas de la chaqueta habían sido arrancadas mostrando unos brazos no exageradamente musculosos, pero lo suficiente para atraer algunas miradas, cubiertos en vendajes desde el codo hasta las manos. No parecía llevar nada más consigo, ningún equipaje o maleta de ningún tipo.

 **[[SEIKO KISARAGI]]**

 **[[[[DATA EXPUNGED]]]]**

Entre los dos, parecían una estereotípica pareja de delincuentes juveniles, dispuestos a meterse en problemas. Una afirmación quizá más cierta de lo que cabría esperar. El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

"Oye, Ryuko... ¿es cosa mía o acaban de aparecer nuestros nombres flotando enormes escritos en rojo en el aire"

"¿De qué puñetas estás hablando?"

Decid adiós a la tranquilidad.

 _ **A falta de un clavo, la herradura se perdió;  
por falta de una herradura, el caballo se perdió;  
por falta de un caballo, el jinete se había perdido;  
a falta de un jinete, la batalla estaba perdida;  
a falta de una batalla, el Reino se había perdido.**_

 _ **Y todo por la falta  
de un clavo.**_


	2. CAPITULO 01

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Ryuko Matoi ante lo que tenía delante de sus ojos fue lástima. Los barrios bajos de la ciudad Honnou eran en su mayoría poco más que un barrio de chabolas. En algunos sectores incluso peor, con gente hacinada en casas improvisadas a partir de contenedores de almacenaje, cabañas construidas con cualquier cosa que se pudiese reciclar apiladas unas sobre otras, instalaciones de agua y luz precarias. Los avisos de precaución ante los incendios proliferaban y Ryuko pensó que incidentes de ese tipo eran de seguro más habituales de lo que sería recomendable. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras masticaba sin miramientos el limón fresco que acababa de comprar (era su fruta favorita, con cáscara y todo), le faltó poco para no darse cuenta de cuando el chiquillo que bajaba corriendo las escaleras de un nivel de la calle a otro estuvo a punto de chocar con ella al tiempo que pedía disculpas, pero no tanto como para no percatarse de la intentona del crio de robarle su cartera. Sonriendo, Ryuko se las apañó para darle el cambiazo con la fruta.

* * *

"Como robarle un dulce a un bebé"

Mataro Mankanshoku se enorgullecía de poder robar casi cualquier cosa. Puede que no fuese algo por lo que la mayoría de gente sintiese orgullo, pero para Mataro lo era. Sobre todo si significaba conseguir algún ahorro extra para su familia. Claro que la sensación de saberse el mejor en la línea profesional del carterismo también era digna de tener en cuenta. Contento por su última hazaña, agenciarse la cartera de una pardilla que claramente no parecía tener ni idea de a dónde ir, Mataro se dispuso a hacer recuento del botín tras refugiarse en uno de los muchos callejones de la barriada pobre de la ciudad.

El botín resultó ser más cítrico de lo esperado.

"¿¡Un limón!? ¡Juraría que le había birlado la billetera!"

Desde lo alto a sus espaldas, una mano femenina le quitó la fruta. Mataro se incorporó al instante y se giró quedando cara a cara con una divertida Ryuko, sentada sobre el contenedor en el que se había apoyado el niño.

"¿No eres un poco joven para estar robando fruta que ha estado en la boca de una chica, chaval?", preguntó burlona, "¿Tan ansioso estás de aprender a qué sabe el primer amor?"

Mataro se puso furioso.

"¡No te hagas la lista conmigo, perra! ¡Ya he tenido mi primer beso!"

"¿Ah sí?", dijo otra voz a sus espaldas.

Mataro se dio la vuelta una vez más y esta ocasión tenía justo delante a una figura humana recortada por la luz del sol, dejando ver solo dos fríos ojos azules clavados en el chiquillo al tiempo que se oía el crujir de unos nudillos.

"Entonces supongo que no tienes nada que echar en falta si te mando al otro barrio ¿cierto?", añadió Seiko Kisaragi.

Huelga decir que Mataro palideció, bastante, pero solo por unos segundos. La determinación volvió a su rostro, aunque no exenta de nerviosismo: "¡Esa frase debería decirla yo!", gritó, "¡Adelante chicos!"

Silencio.

"He dicho... ¡Adelante chicos!"

Más silencio.

"¿A...adelante chicos?"

"Oye, si te refieres a esos tres críos que estaban escondidos ahí atrás, ya me he encargado de ellos", dijo Seiko señalando la salida del callejón.

"¿E...eeh?"

Ryuko inclinó levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa gamberra en los labios, "¿Oh? ¿Qué les has hecho si puede saberse?"

"Ah, solo un experimento de flexiblidad textil anatómicamente incomodo", respondió Seiko.

"¿Estiramiento de calzoncillos hasta la cabeza?"

"Eso mismo, exactamente"

Mataro observaba la conversación moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, de un interlocutor a otro. Estaba claro que, por intervención de aquel tipo que acompañaba la chica y que tenía pinta de matón peligroso, su pandilla no iba a poder sacarle las castañas del fuego. Solo le quedaba una salida, una posibilidad de salir de aquel desastre sin recibir una paliza.

"¡Por favor, perdónenme!", exclamó, al tiempo que se postraba ante Ryuko y Seiko en una exagera reverencia de sumisión, "¡No era mi intención sincera causarles molestias, misericordiosos señores!"

"¿Qué demonios?", musitó Seiko.

Ryuko se limitó a levantar una ceja y sonreír perpleja, "Bueno, asunto finiquitado... no sé tú Seiko, pero supongo que no podemos golpear a alguien que nos hace una reverencia", Ryuko se adelantó unos pasos y se inclinó frente al aún inclinado Mataro, "Por esta vez lo dejamos pasar", dijo.

Mataro se incorporó y los vio proseguir su camino, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Acto seguido, una maleta escolar aire-aire impactó contra su cogote, derribándolo. Ryuko y Seiko se volvieron extrañados, justo a tiempo para oír un grito acercándose.

"¡HEEEEEEEEEY!"

Una joven bajita, de pelo castaño claro, figura envidiable y rostro adorable corría hacia ellos. Más bien volaba, en un placaje directo a Mataro, al que plantó en el suelo bajo ella inmovilizándolo con una llave de lucha libre, para pasmo de los presentes.

"¡Por lo que veo ya estás molestando a gente de buena mañana!", exclamó la recién llegada.

"¡Agh, no, hermana!"

"¡No te escaparas! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de asaltar gente y muevas el culo a la escuela!?"

La chica procedió a aplicarle una llave _Single leg Boston crab_ a su hermano que parecía dolorosa, al tiempo que el muchacho daba palmadas en el suelo en señal de rendición.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Iré, iré!"

Con Mataro convenientemente reeducado (o no tanto, si su grito de desafío a la carrera clamando no tener tiempo para la enseñanza significaba algo), la joven se volvió hacia nuestros protagonistas, "Ese pequeño cretino... ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estáis b...?"

La calle se vio inundada por un sonido de un timbre, causando un respingo de alarma en la chica, "¡AAH! ¡Oh no! ¡Llego tarde!". Sin mediar palabra salió disparada hacía el vagón de tranvía más cercano, que subía en dirección a la academia "¡Déjenme subir! ¡Déjenme subir! ¡Ah, subí, subí!"

Unos extrañados Ryuko y Seiko se limitaron a observar toda la escena mientras la joven se aferraba al atestado vagón tras dar un salto.

"Bueno... eso ha sido..."

"¿Qué pasa con las personas de esta ciudad?", musitó Ryuko.

"Ni idea, pero dudo mucho que nos vayamos a aburrir", dijo Seiko.

Siguiendo los raíles del tranvía, ambos continuaron su ascenso hacia la academia.

* * *

 **[[ACADEMIA HONNOUJI]]**

Cuando llegas a un nuevo centro escolar, lo último que esperas encontrarte es un cuerpo desnudo ajusticiado colgando sobre la entrada con un mensaje de advertencia.

 **"AQUÍ CUELGA UN CERDO DESNUDO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A DESAFIAR A LA ACADEMIA HONNOUJI. POR ELLO, SE HA IMPUESTO JUSTICIA"**

"Jo-der", dijo Seiko.

"Je, la ciudad puede ser peligrosa pero la academia parece incluso peor por lo que veo", dijo Ryuko, "Que interesante", añadió, con una sonrisa dura en el rostro.

"Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez, Ryuko"

"¿Uh? ¿El qué?"

"El poner esa mirada de camorrista, como si ya estuvieses planeando distintas formas para apalizar a medio alumnado", respondió Seiko.

"Q... que tonterías sueltas a veces", replicó una azorada Ryuko, "¡Y tu desde luego no eres quién para acusar a alguien de camorrismo!"

"Tch... quizá", dijo él. Su expresión se tornó seria de repente, al dirigir de nuevo su mirada al descomunal edificio ante ellos, "Eres consciente de que podríamos tener que irnos de vacio como en tantos otros sitios ¿verdad?"

Ryuko frunció el ceño, "No lo sabremos hasta que entremos ¿no? Además, tengo un presentimiento con este lugar"

Ryuko se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Seiko se quedó atrás por un momento, mirándola fijamente con algo de preocupación antes de comenzar a seguirla como si fuese su sombra.

* * *

"Estos son Ryuko Matoi y Seiko Kisaragi, dos estudiantes de transferencia que se unirán a nuestra clase"

Cuando el que va a ser tu profesor te presenta al resto del aula sin prácticamente dignarse a mirarte y dando la espalda a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, uno podría pensar muchas cosas y pocas buenas. De todas formas para Ryuko aquello no era nada nuevo. Desde que su padre la dejara en el primer colegio concertado había estado saltando de academia en academia, de instituto en instituto, de un año para otro, y aún más en su búsqueda de los últimos seis meses. Había visto profesores entusiastas, apáticos, agresivos, amigables, demasiado amigables, indiferentes, inteligentes, estúpidos... todo el percal. Y la rutina era casi siempre la misma: Esta es bla-bla-bla, se va a unir a nuestra clase, bla-bla, tratadla todos bien y honrad bla-bla-bla... para al final los alumnos ignorarla completamente o intentar buscar problemas.

Aunque una nunca podía descartar anomalías. Conocer a Seiko fue una. Y ahora otra acababa de manifestarse.

"'¡Ryuko-chan! ¡Ryuko-chan! ¡Por aquí! ¡Este pupitre esta libre!"

Ryuko reconoció a la chica de antes en la calle, la hermana mayor del pequeño ratero.

"Vaya, ¿os conocéis?", preguntó el profesor.

"Bueno, conocerse, lo que es conocerse exactamente..."

"Bueno, Mankanshoku es así, parece que ya tienes sitio, aunque...", se volvió hacia Seiko tras un vistazo breve al aula, "Parece que estamos sin pupitres para ti Kisaragi-san, si no te importa esperar un min..."

"No hará falta profesor", respondió el joven, "¡Eh, Ryuko!"

"¿Si?"

"Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí y husmear un rato, nos vemos luego"

"Bien Seiko, pero si vas a liarla que no sea sin mí", replicó la chica con una media sonrisa. Su nueva compañera, Mankanshoku, movía la cabeza de Ryuko a Seiko con expresión de asombro.

"Eh, oye...", interrumpió el profesor, "Quizá no sea buena idea que andes por ahí, no en esta academia..."

"Descuide profe", replicó Seiko abriendo la puerta blindada de una patada, "Delincuente juvenil, es lo que toca", y abandonó el aula. Por su parte, Ryuko empezaba a familiarizarse con su vecina de la mesa de al lado.

"¡Soy Mako Mankanshoku!"

 **[[MAKO MANKANSHOKU]]**

"¿Así que eres una estudiante de transferencia? ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! ¡Ahí solía sentarse Suzuki, pero lo expulsaron ayer!", continuó la chica. A Ryuko le pareció... risueña. A un nivel abrumador. Parecía que ondas de buen humor emanasen de Mako. Con gente así Ryuko solía desconfiar de primeras, alguien con tan buena disposición o usaba una máscara para ocultar algo o era simplemente irritante a niveles estúpidos, pero parecía haber algo distinto, algo _genuino_ en Mankanshoku. Pese a no haber pasado ni un minuto, Ryuko se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentía cómoda al lado de la chica.

Claro que también era desconcertante que mantuviese tan buen humor incluso al responder a Ryuko su pregunta sobre el alumno expulsado y como había sido ajusticiado y dejado colgando a las puertas del centro.

"¡Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, pero no te preocupes! Aunque...", se interrumpió, "Ese amigo tuyo que ha salido del aula quizá tenga algún problema, ¡pero seguro que todo se arregla sin que tengan que dar ejemplo con él!"

Ryuko bufó. Seiko no tendría problemas. Seiko _era_ problemas.

El profesor dio señal de que comenzaba por fin la clase. A Ryuko la sorprendió cuando en un tiempo record Mako devoró la mitad de su almuerzo y se había echado a dormir, para total indiferencia del resto de alumnos y el docente.

* * *

La alarma para el descanso no era el timbre habitual que Ryuko se había acostumbrado a oír en media docena de escuelas. Realmente hacía honor al nombre de "alarma", sonando más como algo que uno esperaría encontrar en un buque de guerra. Al salir del aula, Mako la asaltó, por usar un término que se acercase al enorme salto que propulsó a la joven hacia Ryuko en lo que parecía una clara intentona de abrazo. Algo con lo que Ryuko no puso mucho de su parte, esquivándola en el último momento. Mako le había caído bien en su primera impresión, si, pero para Ryuko Matoi aún era demasiado pronto para andar recibiendo y dando abrazos.

"Aw, ¿por qué me has esquivado?"

"¿Quién no esquivaría a alguien que aparece volando de la nada?"

Las dos chicas paseaban por el enorme patio central y ajardinado de la Academia Honnouji, llamativo por las enormes cadenas que parecían unir las estructuras centrales a modo de plazas, como otros tantos alumnos dedicados a sus quehaceres en el periodo de recreo. En algún momento de su breve caminata, Mako había comenzado a cantar de forma espontanea al mismo tiempo que Ryuko intentaba de forma fútil preguntar quien estaba al cargo de la escuela. La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Mako se interrumpió de repente e hizo gestos alarmados a Ryuko para inclinarse. Todos los alumnos presentes en el lugar habían hecho lo mismo, situándose en reverencia formando un pasillo humano a lo largo del patio. Ryuko se sentó en cuclillas y se inclinó discretamente hacía adelante para ver a qué venía todo aquella ceremonia. De las escaleras al fondo y flanqueado por alumnos con uniformes marcados por una estrella, descendía una persona que la joven solo podría describir como gigante. Ira Gamagoori.

"¿Es un pez gordo?", susurró.

"Si, es un tres estrellas", respondió Mako con un susurro al tiempo que Ira pasaba justo por delante de ellas.

"¿Tres estrellas?"

"Es uno de los Cuatro Devas del Consejo Estudiantil, el presidente de la oficina disciplinaria, Ira Gamagoori", explicó Mako, "Comparado con nosotros, la plebe de los sin estrellas, es un miembro de la élite tres rangos por encima de nosotros"

"¿Sin estrellas?", preguntó Ryuko. Aquello le daba más mala espina a cada momento ¿Qué clase de organización interna había en esta academia?

Mako prosiguió su explicación lo más discretamente que pudo: "Nuestros uniformes escolares tienen poderes especiales, te dan habilidades sobrehumanas. Los llaman uniformes Goku y tienen rangos que van de una a tres estrellas. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Satsuki Kiryuuin-sama, es quien los otorga según las habilidades de cada estudiante"

Satsuki Kiryuuin.

" _Bien_ ", pensó Ryuko, " _Parece que ya tengo el nombre del pez gordo local_ "

Un resplandor solar pareció inundar el patio al tiempo que una nueva figura descendía por la escalinata.

"Y hablando del Rey de Roma", susurró Mako, "¡Esa es Satsuki-sama!"

Apenas pasado un segundo desde que Mako pronunciase esas palabras, Ryuko había salido de la fila y se había plantado en frente de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Me han dicho que eres la reina de esta escuela ¡Tengo una pregunta para ti!"

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Un círculo se formó casi instantáneamente alrededor de Ryuko como si fuese radioactiva, alumnos sin estrella apartándose llevados por el pánico, aunque algunos rezagados, como Mako, permanecían cerca por puro asombro y auténtico pasmo. Más de uno se preguntaba si la chica nueva no sería una suicida en potencia. En contraste, unos pocos alumnos con uniformes Goku de una estrella reaccionaron con rabia, saltando contra ella. Ryuko los despachó sin problemas, noqueándolos con unos pocos puñetazos y patadas directos. Mako le había contado que los uniformes eran especiales pero aquellos Una Estrella no parecían nada del otro mundo. Sí que era cierto que parecían tener mejor coordinación que el matón escolar habitual medio como los que Ryuko llevaba años apalizando en disputas estudiantiles varias, pero nada tan dificil como para que su experiencia peleando no pudiese dar buena cuenta de ellos. Sin mediar más palabra, la joven llevó sus manos al estuche de guitarra colgado a su espalda y lo abrió, sacando a vista de todo una suerte de enorme espada de metal rojizo.

Excepto que no era tal espada sino _la mitad de una tijera enorme_.

"¡WOW! ¡Es una tijera enorme!". La exclamación de Mako no lo hubiese podido dejar más claro, redundancias aparte.

Y a Ryuko no se le escapó, como por una milésima de segundo, que la mirada de Satsuki Kiryuuin pareció reconocer el arma.

" _Bingo_ "

"Así es", explicó Ryuko al tiempo que señalaba a Satsuki con el arma, "Esto es la mitad de de un par gigante de tijeras. Estoy buscando al portador de la otra mitad", Ryuko sonrió ferozmente, "Presi... Te ha sorprendido ver esto justo ahora, ¿no es así?"

Satsuki permaneció en silencio, impertérrita.

Ryuko frunció el ceño irritada ante la aparente indiferencia: "Esta Espada-Tijera ¿¡La reconoces, verdad!?", exclamó a viva voz.

Y por fin, Satsuki Kiryuuin se dignó en responder, con la misma actitud y tono que un noble usaría con un vasallo desobediente al que no le debe explicación alguna.

"¿Y qué si lo hago?"

Ryuko siempre había sido impulsiva. Desde niña. Por eso, dada la forma de responder de Satsuki, llegó a la conclusión inmediata de que su búsqueda había terminado, que la otra mujer joven delante de ella tenía que ser a la fuerza la portadora de la otra mitad de la espada-tijera, la persona a la que había estado buscando los últimos seis meses. Cualquier pensamiento racional de duda, cualquier voz en su cabeza que pudiese llamar a la prudencia fue acallada por una rabia efervescente y el grito de Ryuko al lanzarse desafiante espada-tijera en mano contra la presidenta del consejo estudiantil...

... para ser golpeada en el aire repetidamente por el condenado guante de boxeo más grande que hubiese visto jamás, al tiempo que una voz masculina resonaba ahora en el patio.

"¡ **TEN-KEN-FUN-SAI**! [BOMBARDEO DEL PUÑO DE HIERRO]"

El impacto de Ryuko contra el suelo derribó a varios alumnos al tiempo que el recién llegado se incorporaba, dejando ver a un estudiante joven, de baja estatura, cabeza desproporcionadamente grande, vestido con los shorts, guantes y protecciones habituales en un boxeador. Pero dichos guantes eran anormalmente grandes y parecían desprender un resplandor rojizo, al igual que las dos estrellas fijadas en su protector de la frente. Satsuki le reconoció.

"Fukuroda ¿no?"

El alumno inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, "Capitán del club de boxeo, Takaharu Fukuroda".

 **[[TAKAHARU FUKURODA]]**

"Por favor, permítame lidiar con esta insolente"

"Es toda tuya", respondió la que a todos los efectos era su ama y general.

¿Y Ryuko? Volvía ya a la carga abriéndose paso entre los demás alumnos. Había encajado los golpes mejor de lo que se pudiese esperar, pero los moratones y rasguños crecientes en su rostro y brazos dejaban claro que no había salido indemne del todo. Una embestida de su espada fue frenada en seco por Fukuroda y su puño enguantado.

"¿¡Es qué esos guantes son de hierro o qué!?"

"¡Ja! ¿No has oído hablar de los uniformes Goku?"

"¡Si no llevas uniforme!"

Fukuroda pareció indignarse: "¡Soy boxeador! ¡Los guantes son mi uniforme! ¡Los shorts son mi uniforme! ¡Y así sucesivamente! ¡Este es el uniforme que me otorgó Satsuki-sama! ¡Uniforme Goku de Aumento Atlético de Dos Estrellas!"

 **[UNIFORME GOKU DE AUMENTO ATLÉTICO DE DOS ESTRELLAS]**

"¡Incluso guantes ordinarios se vuelven tan fuertes como el acero!"

" _Mierda_ ", pensó Ryuko, " _Creo que debí tomarme más en serio lo que me contó Mako_ ". Para su crédito, no podemos decir que Ryuko se amedrentase, pero el nerviosismo al empezar a ser consciente de que la situación iba a ser mucho, muchísimo más complicada de lo esperado, la llevó a recurrir a las bravatas.

Claro que insultar a Fukuroda afirmando que entonces podría usar con él el borde afilado de la espada-tijera se reveló con una monumental mala idea. Una nube de derechazos, golpes de izquierda y ganchos bombardearon a la chica, elevándola en el aire en un torbellino de dolor. Parecía como si Fukuroda pudiese no solo atacar con rapidez y fuerza sino incluso multiplicar el número de guantes que usaba en un instante, provocando un aumento monstruoso del área de impacto y del daño infligido en el oponente.

Ryuko cayó de cabeza al suelo, sangrando, cubierta de moratones, seguramente con algún que otro hueso roto y apenas lo suficiente consciente como para darse cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Pudo oír la voz de Satsuki Kiryuuin, inundada de desaprobación. Sonaba casi decepcionada.

"Por un momento creí que podías proveer un poco de entretenimiento", dijo, "Pero parece que solo eres una tonta que ni siquiera sabe como empuñar esa espada-tijera"

Satsuki Kiryuuin se giró, dispuesta a abandonar la escena, "Que aburrido"

"¡ESPERA!"

Satsuki se volvió para ver a Ryuko, incorporándose a duras penas, usando la espada-tijera como improvisado punto de apoyo. Pese al daño recibido, la mirada de la chica seguía siendo desafiante. Satsuki no supo si admirarla, aunque fuese un poco, o hacer más patente su desprecio. La línea que separa la determinación de la obstinación podía ser muy fina.

Por su parte, Ryuko seguía centrada en obtener respuestas, "¡Ni te muevas! ¿¡Tu sabes algo, no es así!?"

"¡CIERRA EL PICO!", gritó Fukuroda, "¡ESTÁS MUY LEJOS DE SER DIGNA PARA HABLAR CON SATSUKI-SAMA DIRECTAMENTE!"

El boxeador saltó hacía Ryuko como impulsado por el mismo viento, dispuesto a rematarla con un último golpe al rostro con un directo de izquierda. Incapaz de moverse a tiempo, Ryuko cerró los ojos por puro reflejo. El golpe del guante contra la carne resonó en todo el patio como un trueno, seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Ryuko no sintió dolor.

No sintió nada. Ni el golpe, ni el impacto siquiera, ni se movió del sitio. Abrió los ojos, y delante suya pudo ver que tenía un muro negro.

No, no era un muro.

Era una espalda humana enfundada en una chaqueta larga de color negro. El dueño de la misma, situado entre la joven y el boxeador, sujetaba el guante de Fukuroda con su mano desnuda, el brazo contraído con la tensión muscular de un visible esfuerzo. El silencio sepulcral era debido a lo que había pasado.

El otro estudiante de intercambio había saltado de entre la multitud y se había plantado entre la chica que había poco menos que firmado su propia sentencia de muerte y el capitán del club de boxeo _y había parado el puñetazo de un uniforme Goku de dos estrellas con su mano desnuda_.

De haber estado atentos, habrían podido ver a Satsuki Kiryuuin con una muy poco habitual expresión de pura sorpresa, aún por un instante.

"C... ¿Cómo... quién...?", musitó Fukuroda.

"Si te sirve de consuelo", dijo Seiko Kisaragi, "creo que me has roto el brazo"

"¡Seiko!"

"Ah, hola Ryuko. Parece que al final eres tú la que se ha metido en un buen embrollo, ¿eh?", el estudiante de intercambio movió su mirada hacia Satsuki, "Interesante centro educativo tienes aquí..."

Seiko sonrió.

"... Satsu-chan"

Fukuroda explotó.

"¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE CON ESA GROSERA INFORMALIDAD HACIA SATSUKI-SAMA!?"

"Delincuente juvenil. Es lo que toca", replicó Seiko aún sonriente, sonrisa que desapareció cuando se volvió hacia Ryuko, "Corre"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!", gritó la chica, "¡Esa cerda tiene respuestas, Seiko! ¡No pienso irme, y menos dejándote aquí solo!"

"Ryuko, nos hemos dado la suficiente cantidad de palizas el uno al otro para saber que no vas a aguantar mucho rato en pie. Yo en cambio aún puedo entretener a estos pimpollos, así que CORRE"

Y Ryuko Matoi corrió, con un último esfuerzo explosivo a pesar de sus heridas hasta hacerse con una moto de reparto a la salida de la academia. Volviéndose por un instante antes de partir, pudo oír las llamadas de una preocupada Mako Mankanshoku al tiempo que cruzó una breve mirada con Seiko.

"Ni se te ocurra morirte, Seiko".

Y se marchó.

"¡ALTO AHÍ!". El grito de Fukuroda reverberó en el aire al tiempo que se disponía intentar frenar la huida de la joven. Para su consternación, Seiko volvió a plantarse frente a él, frenándole en seco clavando su frente de un cabezazo contra el protector craneal del uniforme de Fukuroda. La expresión de su rostro era de furia apenas contenida.

"Eso mismo", dijo, "Alto ahí".

Acto seguido, comprobado ya que Ryuko había podido escabullirse, volvió a sonreír, como resignado. Y separándose de Fukuroda y volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia Satsuki Kiryuuin, Seiko Kisaragi levantó las manos.

"Me rindo"

Desde una de las ventanas de la academia, el profesor del aula 2-A había observado toda la escena, sin tener muy claro que pensar.

* * *

"¡ES UNA VERGÜENZA!"

La voz de Ira Gamagoori retumbó en las estancias privadas de Satsuki Kiryuuin, en lo más alto de la Academia Honnouji, donde Takaharu Fukuroda acababa de ser disciplinado por no haber impedido la huida de Ryuko Matoi.

"¡El haber fracasado al detener a la estudiante de transferencia que se atrevió a retar a Satsuki-sama es el fallo de tu subordinado! ¡Y la responsabilidad recae sobre ti! ¡SANAGEYAMA!"

La persona que recibía todo el peso de las palabras de Gamagoori era un joven también enfundado en un uniforme Goku de tres estrellas, de aspecto más informal y decorado con púas en hombros y la hebilla del cinturón, complexión atlética y cabellos verdes. En sus manos descansaban los restos de un bokken quebrado.

"¡Y por eso mismo lo he disciplinado!"

 **[[UZU SANAGEYAMA]]**

 **[JEFE DE CLUBES DEPORTIVOS]**

"Claro que en esa línea", replicó Sanageyama, "El fracaso del comité disciplinario en impedir que se insultase a Satsuki-sama es tu responsabilidad también ¿no es así?"

"Vaya por Dios, estáis hechos una desgracia, ¿no? Sapo y Mono...", inquirió una nasal voz femenina. Una joven pelirrosa, rodeada de peluches e instrumentos musicales y con un enorme sombrero coronando su uniforme de tres estrellas observaba la discusión con condescendencia.

 **[[NONON JAKUZURE]]**

 **[JEFA DE CLUBES CULTURALES]**

"Se llama Ryuko ¿no?", inquirió, "¿Qué es esa tijera que lleva?"

"He estado indagando sobre ella", replicó el cuarto individuo presente. De nuevo, otro joven delgado con su correspondiente uniforme de tres estrellas, el cual parecía permitirle conectarse a su ordenador portátil, sobre el cual mantenía firmemente fija su mirada.

 **[[HOUKA INUMUTA]]**

 **[INTELIGENCIA Y OFICIAL TÁCTICO]**

Los cuatro portadores de los uniformes de tres estrellas. La élite absoluta de la Academia Honnouji, al servicio de Satsuki Kiryuuin. Los Cuatro Devas.

"Ryuko Matoi. Se ha visto envuelta en diversas peleas por toda la región a través del este de Kanto en los últimos seis meses", prosiguió Inumuta, "Antes de eso ya se había labrado una reputación como delincuente juvenil, siendo cabeza de diversas bandas y grupos en las distintas academias y colegios privados por los que ha pasado. Nunca ha estado demasiado en el mismo sitio. Y respecto a esa tijera... bueno..."

"Es un arma especial desarrollada para combatir los uniformes Goku"

Aunque tranquila y mesurada, la voz de Satsuki Kiryuuin había resonado por toda la sala con una autoridad absoluta. La sorpresa y perplejidad de sus subordinados ante lo que acababa de decir fue simultanea.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¿¡Cómo ha terminado algo así en manos de una alumna de transferencia!?", exclamó Gamagoori.

Satsuki se limitó a tomar un sorbo del té que acaba de servirle su mayordomo, dejando la duda en el aire, "Inumuta, ¿su compañero?"

"Ah... si... Seiko Kisaragi", Houka Inumuta frunció el ceño, "Trabó contacto con Matoi hace al menos un año y medio, se han visto envueltos en diversos enfrentamientos tanto entre sí mismos como con otros grupos y pandillas. Hace seis meses dejó su academia y ha estado viajando con Matoi desde entonces, pero lo raro..."

Inumuta soltó un suspiro frustrado.

"Apenas hay datos de él", explicó, "Contamos con sus datos de registro en el centro educativo un año antes de su contacto con Matoi y lo que parece ser un pasaporte y una partida de nacimiento, pero apostaría a que son falsos. Ninguna otra mención, ni direcciones, ni parientes. Nada"

"Suena... preocupante", observó Nonon.

"Una negligencia no contar con más, Inumuta", replicó Satsuki.

"¡L... lo siento muchísimo!"

Satsuki se levantó tras depositar delicadamente la taza de té sobre la bandeja sostenida por su mayordomo, "Muchas gracias, Soroi. Excelente como siempre". El anciano respondió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Volviéndose a sus subordinados, Satsuki sonrió levemente.

"Es una suerte pues, que podamos resolver nuestras dudas con el señor Kisaragi en persona"

* * *

Aburrimiento. El gran problema de Seiko Kisaragi en aquellos instantes.

La celda en la que le habían metido no era la típica y oscura estancia de fría y húmeda roca llena de ratas. Más bien, se trataba de un cubículo de un blanco impoluto, iluminado de forma perenne por la luz blanca del neón, con su zumbido como único sonido en el aire. Sus brazos y piernas sujetos por cadenas, Seiko se encontraba suspendido en el aire colgando del techo de la estancia.

No le habían tratado mal tras la rendición. Claro que tampoco con delicadeza. Encadenado y puesto a colgar de la celda a pesar del dolor en su brazo seguramente era un buen castigo inicial. Cuando Satsuki Kiryuuin entró en la celda, sola, Seiko levantó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente.

"Debo quejarme del servicio de habitaciones, señorita"

Satsuki se limitó a clavar su mirada en él, "Seiko Kisaragi"

Seiko devolvió la mirada, repentinamente serio, "Satsuki Kiryuuin"

Ninguno de los cedió. Ni un parpadeo.

"Eres un enigma, Seiko Kisaragi. Un fantasma salido de la nada, podría decirse. Mis subordinados creen que puedes ser un espía de Kobe, un agente de una tercera parte en el tablero de mis planes, pero yo diría que está muy claro a quién eres leal"

"Oh cielos, Satsu-chan, ¿no irás a echarme un sermón?"

Satsuki frunció el ceño, "Esa familiaridad no es bienvenida, Kisaragi-san"

"Siempre he tenido problemas con el protocolo y la autoridad", replicó Seiko, "Me temo que es cosa de familia, mi madre nunca fue un buen ejemplo a seguir a la hora de tener en cuenta delicadezas sociales", sacudió la cabeza, "Pero no creo que hayas venido a hablar con tu prisionero solo para darme una educación de modales, ¿verdad, señorita Satsuki"

Satsuki dirigió su mirada a los brazos de Seiko, "No parece afectarte tener un brazo roto, Seiko Kisaragi"

"Creo que no estaba tan mal como pensaba, pero tampoco has venido a interesarte por mi salud ¿o sí?"

"Claro y directo, eso es bueno", Satsuki Kiryuuin clavó su mirada sobre él, "He venido a ofrecerte un uniforme Goku de dos estrellas y la garantía de que tu estancia en esta academia no será problemática"

"¿Disculpa?"

"A ojos de todos mis subordinados, tú, un recién llegado, detuvo el ataque de uno de los capitanes de los clubes de la Academia Honnouji", explicó ella, "Un talento en bruto así no puede dejarse suelto, debe ser contenido y... bien encauzado. Únete a mí y garantizo tu bienestar y el de Ryuko Matoi"

Seiko puso sus ojos en blanco, "¿Y cuál es la trampa? Siempre hay una trampa"

"La tijera-espada", respondió Satsuki, "Será confiscada y puesta a mi cargo"

Seiko sonrió, una sonrisa burlona. Pero sus ojos volvían de nuevo a clavar una mirada seria sobre ella, "Ni en un millón de años"

Satsuki suspiró, como decepcionada, "Tu lealtad está realmente para con ella, ¿no es así?". Con un destello veloz, que muchos ojos humanos apenas podrían percibir, incluso entre aquellos entrenados para ello, Satsuki Kiryuuin desenvainó su espada y puso la hoja bajo la garganta expuesta de Seiko.

"¿Hasta dónde se extiende tu lealtad, Kisaragi-san? ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por ella?"

"Mírame a los ojos, Satsuki Kiryuuin"

La voz de Seiko se había tornado fría, implacable. Solo años de entrenamiento y autocontrol permitieron a Satsuki evitar el temblor de un escalofrío y que su rostro traicionase lo que sintió ante aquella mirada.

"Mírame a los ojos", repitió Seiko, "Y dime que tú no morirías por aquellos que consideras tuyos"

Satsuki Kiryuuin abandonó la celda poco después. En su corta vida, aunque a veces parecía mucho más larga y era sin duda más dolorosa que la de muchos de sus mayores, Satsuki había visto muchas cosas distintas en las miradas de aquellos con los que se había cruzado, fuesen familia, subordinados, criados o desconocidos.

Devoción, odio, miedo, resentimiento, deseo, respeto, lujuria, burla... incluso lástima, piedad y afecto o amistad. Había visto mucho.

Lo que vio en aquella ocasión en la mirada de Seiko Kisaragi no se lo contó a nadie hasta mucho tiempo después. Ni siquiera ella misma supo como llamarlo y no fue hasta más tarde que, en algún rincón de sus memoria, afloraría un recuerdo.

* * *

"¡ _Mierda, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!_ "

La mente de Ryuko Matoi no era un lugar agradable en aquel momento, pero no tenía muchas razones para serlo. Su huida la había llegado al lugar conocido más cercano. Caprichos del destino, quiso éste que se tratase de las ruinas quemadas de su antigua casa, donde había vivido con su padre los primeros años de su infancia. De la pequeña mansión apenas quedaban unas pocas pareces de roca que el fuego no había conseguido arrasar, alzándose como un esqueleto de una bestia semienterrada en el barro bajo la creciente lluvia.

Ryuko se encontraba, jadeando y apenas sosteniéndose en pie con ayuda de la espada-tijera, en lo que antaño había sido el estudio de su padre. Los restos de una foto de tiempos pasados, tiempos mejores, aún visibles entre los escombros. El recuerdo de la muerte, el asesinato, de su padre se repetía una vez y otra en su cabeza.

"Padre... perdóname".

Una pista. La Academia Honnouji era el primer lugar en el que, tras seis meses de búsqueda, por fin había encontrado una pista, la identidad del asesino casi a su alcance, y aún así...

" _Si solo fuese más fuerte_ ", pensó.

Y Seiko.

Había dejado atrás a Seiko. A la culpa de su fracaso se unía la culpa de haber abandonado a Seiko a merced de esa maldita Academia y sus monstruos de uniformes antinaturales.

Y aún así...

Era Seiko.

Seiko era _su rival_.

De los cincuenta y siete combates que había librado (por supuesto que Ryuko llevaría la cuenta), Seiko había ganado más de la mitad. Y Ryuko estaba convencida de que incluso en sus victorias él seguía conteniéndose, lo cual la sacaba de quicio. Sus últimos combates, más que peleas, habían parecido sesiones de entrenamiento, con Seiko siempre forzándola a romper sus límites, a ser mejor...

Si alguien podía lidiar con todo lo que le echase la Academia Honnouji, ese era Seiko.

Y aunque pensar en ello podría calmar la culpa, no podía decirse lo mismo de su frustración. Estar tan cerca, tan cerca de la verdad y encontrarse con semejantes obstáculos... era descorazonador.

" _Es como si estuviese al final del camino_ ," pensó Ryuko, " _y de repente el suelo cayese bajo mis pies_ ".

Y eso mismo ocurrió en ese instante. Literalmente. Una trampilla se abrió bajo Ryuko Matoi y la joven cayó, tragada por la oscuridad.

"'¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

A unos pocos metros, oculto tras las ruinosas paredes, y sosteniendo lo que claramente era algún tipo de interruptor causante de la apertura de dicho acceso, se encontraba el mismo profesor del aula de Ryuko. Sin sus gafas y con el pelo alisado, parecía un individuo completamente distinto.

"Ahora depende de ti, Ryuko-kun".

La caída no fue agradable.

Por un lado, y de forma afortunada, Ryuko había caído en lo que parecía ser un sótano lleno de montañas de ropa vieja que amortiguaron cualquier daño serio. Por otro, el cuerpo de Ryuko Matoi era una colección de hematomas y heridas aún no cerradas del todo. Una de las heridas de su brazo se había abierto de nuevo, vertiendo una cantidad notable de sangre sobre las viejas telas encima de las cuales había caído. Ryuko se incorporó poco a poco, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, pero la verdad es que de repente era consciente de como sus piernas y brazos se sentían como si fuesen de plomo. Su cabeza, mareada por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio. Intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, y con su vista más acostumbrada a la oscuridad de la estancia, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Montañas de ropa. Por todas partes.

"No sabía que había esto debajo de la casa", murmuró, "Mejor será que busque una salida"

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando la oyó.

" **Espera** "

La voz.

"¿Qué...?"

" **Más. Dame más**."

Ryuko se volvió sobre sí misma, empuñando la espada-tijera. No era fácil asustarla pero encontrarse sola en un sótano a oscuras y oír de repente una voz masculina que parecía resonar de entre las sombras de la montaña de ropa sobre la que había caído no era tranquilizador, desde luego.

"¿¡Quién anda ahí!?", exclamó, aunque parte de ella no estaba segura si quería saberlo.

" **Más. Necesito más. Dame más ¡MÁS!** "

 _Algo_ saltó de entre los restos de ropa hacía ella, embistiéndola con una fuerza sorprendente y reteniéndola contra la pared.

Era un uniforme.

Un uniforme de colegiala de tipo marinera, de tela negra y con un brillante lazo rojo, parte del cual en uno de sus pliegues recordaba a un ojo amarillo abierto. Fijo sobre ella. La consternación y perplejidad de la muchacha era evidente, no todos los días te reduce un montón de ropa.

"¿¡Qué demonios...!?"

 **"¡No te vayas! ¡Úsame!** ", el uniforme empezó a arrancarle la ropa.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios eres!? ¡Un uniforme que habla! ¡Quítateme de encima!"

" **¡Úsame y aliméntame con tu sangre! ¡No deseo volver a dormir!** "

"¡Y una mierda, pedazo de tela pervertido parlante!"

" **¡No tengas miedo!** ", el ojo del uniforme... ser... lo que quiera que fuese, se plantó enfrente a ella clavando su mirada, desesperada, " **¡Ya verás como pasa algo bueno cuando te me pongas!** "

"¡Ni de coña!"

" **¡Haré que me vistas por la fuerza si es necesario!** "

"¡DesgraciaaaaaaaRRRGH!"

Ryuko pudo sentir primero el aire frio al ser arrancadas sus ropas. Luego el calor cuando el extraño uniforme la envolvió, aferrándose a su piel como una funda, apretándola. Un calor que se convirtió en fuego ardiente atravesando todo su cuerpo, envuelto de repente en una nube de vapor candente. Entre sus propios gritos, Ryuko solo pudo distinguir dos cosas cuando por fin pudo levantarse con tal extraño ropaje adhiriéndose tanto a su cuerpo como a su misma alma.

La luz cegadora que lo inundó todo.

Y el _poder_.

* * *

Takaharu Fukuroda era un hombre con un plan.

Dispuesto a paliar su vergüenza del día previo, el capitán del club de boxeo había urdido una estratagema para atraer a la díscola alumna de transferencia que se había atrevido a insultar a Satsuki-sama y hacer caer sobre ella la justicia final de sus puños. Si, el compañero de la fugitiva había sido capturado, pero no resultaba satisfactorio al haberse entregado el mismo tras someterlo a la humillación extra de detener uno de sus golpes y frenarle al intentar aprehender a su compañera. Por ello mismo y bajo la supervisión de su superior, Uzu Sanageyama, Fukuroda había montado sobre un improvisado ring de boxeo, una peculiar plataforma de ejecución.

"¡Estudiante de transferencia! ¿puedes escucharme?"

La voz de Fukuroda resonaba a través del micrófono y por todos los altavoces de la Academia Honnouji y la ciudad circundante.

"¡En una hora a partir de ahora, tus amigos serán ejecutados! ¡Por su responsabilidad compartida con tu crimen de traición a la Academia Honnouji! ¡Si quieres prevenirlo deja de esconderte y muéstrate!"

A sus espaldas, en dos cruces, colgando boca abajo, se encontraban Seiko Kisaragi y Mako Mankanshoku. Todo el patio se encontraba atestado por alumnos de distintos rangos para ver el "espectáculo", hubiesen querido o no. En la torre más alta de la academia, Satsuki observaba acompañada de tres de sus cuatro Devas. Varios pisos más abajo, los profesores observaban los acontecimientos, uno de ellos ya conocido para nosotros, de forma desaprobatoria.

"Vaya... el consejo estudiantil hace cosas terribles"

"¡Mejor será que te calles!" replicó otro de los docentes, "Sabes muy bien que la jefa del consejo de administración de directores es la madre de Kiryuuin. Y su hija es el ama absoluta de esta Academia"

Abajo en el ring, se producía la espera, tensa.

"Usar rehenes, una estrategia clásica", observó Uzu Sanageyama.

"Si vuelvo a fallar, mi uniforme será requisado", Fukuroda dirigió su mirada a los dos prisioneros, "Mankanshoku es la única persona de la Academia con la que trabó contacto y si no fuese por la presencia de Seiko Kisaragi sería mi única baza. Pero con dos rehenes se reducen sus posibilidades de rescatar a uno y salir huyendo, tendría que elegir entre salvar a uno u otro y eso hace más efectiva la trampa, forzando a la estudiante de transferencia a un enfrenamiento"

"Je, si que le has echado valor"

Mako gritaba... aunque no los gritos de terror o auxilio habituales. Dada su posición, la tela de su uniforme estaba empezando a deslizarse de forma muy poco apropiada. Fukuroda procedió a mostrar a los allí reunidos la otra mitad de su plan: si la fugitiva no se presentaba, Mako y Seiko serían arrojados a aceite hirviendo para terminar rebozados cual gamba.

"¡Aaay, no! ¡Esto es grave!", exclamó Mako, "¡El aceite hará que se me deshaga el uniforme!"

" _Esta también le echa valor... o quizá solo es estúpida_ ", pensó Sanageyama, " _Y el otro..."_

Encadenado en la cruz a la inversa, Seiko echaba un sueñecito reparador.

Mientras tanto, entre el público, Mataro Mankanshoku intentaba abrirse paso hacia el ring. Puede que su hermana fuese un incordio y que tuviesen sus choques unas cuantas veces, y que la hiciese rabia o que la insultase al escaquearse de clases, pero ni en mil años dejaría que le pasase nada. Algo loable pese a la realidad de que seguramente no podría hacer mucho, pero su determinación a la hora de querer rescatar a su hermana le impedía ser consciente de ello en su avance. En otras circunstancias las consecuencias habrían podido ser graves para el crio.

Hasta que afortunadamente fue detenido por una mano enfundada en tela negra posándose sobre su hombro. Mataro vio a su lado a la figura femenina de Ryuko Matoi, envuelta en una vieja y raída sabana. Durante un instante apenas.

Ryuko saltó, y con ello derribó ya a muchos de la multitud a su alrededor. Avanzó directa hacia el ring, saltando de alumno en alumno, algunos de los más desafortunados recibiendo la planta de su calzado en los dientes de forma expeditiva. Con un último impulso y sacando la espada-tijera de entre la tela que la envolvía, Ryuko se plantó sobre la cruz que sostenía a Mako, quebrando los grilletes que la sostenían.

"¿¡Ryuko-chan!?"

"Sujétate"

Liberada Mako, Ryuko tomó a la chica en brazos y salto hasta el ring. Un pequeño grupo de alumnos de una estrella que había intentando frenarla se vieron de golpe cayendo en uno de los recipientes de aceite hirviente.

Seiko Kisaragi seguía roncando en su cruz.

En el ring, Ryuko aterrizó justo en frente de Fukuroda.

"¡Así que has venido, estudiante de transferencia!"

Ryuko depositó a Mako tras de sí y la joven aprovechó para salir del ring y reunirse con su hermano menor entre el público, mientras Ryuko replicaba al boxeador, "Utilizar rehenes es un truco muy sucio... menudo boxeador estás hecho"

"Ah, pero no has podido rescatar a ambos ¿verdad?", replicó Fukuroda con sorna, "¿¡Qué te parece si FREIMOS A TU AMIGO!?"

"Ah, si, sobre eso... ¡SEIKO!"

Seiko Kisaragi despertó. Más o menos.

"Ahm... cinco minutitos más, mamá..."

"¡SEIKO, DESPIERTA IMBECIL!"

"¿Uh? Ah, buenos días Ryuko", saludó, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AHÍ PARADO, PALURDO!?"

"Es que como no sabía si llegarías a tiempo decidí estarme quietecito para echar una mano a Mankanshoku-san si hacía falta"

"¡MAKO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ ASÍ QUE DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR Y SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!"

Fukuroda estalló en carcajadas, casi histéricas, al igual que muchos otros entre el público. Uzu Sanageyama no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al intervenir "¿Estás de broma, no? Esas cruces y sus grilletes son instrumentos de castigo del comité disciplinario de la Academia Honnouji. Puede que esa espada-tijera tuya haya podido con ellos, pero no hay forma de que tu amigo solo pued..."

 _CRA-CRAAAANK!_

Los brazos de Seiko estaban cruzados, al doblarse éste y levantarse de su posición boca abajo, arrancando de cuajo los grilletes de la cruz de castigo, para acto seguido tirar de los que sujetaban sus piernas, liberarse, y de un salto plantarse en ring al lado de Ryuko. Los restos de los grilletes cayeron a sus pies.

El silencio en el patio de la academia era absoluto. En lo alto, Satsuki observaba con un rostro impasible. Al menos de cara al exterior.

Seiko se frotaba las muñecas "Casi sonabas preocupada, Ryuko"

"Para nada, desastre ambulante". La voz de Ryuko sonaba a reproche pero había una sonrisa en sus labios. Seiko se la devolvió.

"Por cierto, ¿a santo de que llevas una sabana encima? ¿Querías darles un susto haciendo de fantasma o algo?" Seiko agarró la tela.

"¡Ah, no! ¡Para, ni se te ocurr...!"

Seiko soltó la tela, pero al apartarse y en sus aspavientos para evitarlo Ryuko provocó que la sabana cayese de sus hombros al suelo, dejando a la chica y a su atuendo a la vista de todos.

El "¡UUUUOOOOOH!" de fervor pervertido del público masculino (y algunas féminas) no se hizo esperar, unido al pasmo de Fukuroda: "¿Q... qué clase de uniforme es ese?"

Mako también hizo saber su opinión "¡Oooh, Ryuko-chan, exhibicionistaaa!"

Conteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas, Ryuko intentaba en vano acallar al a los presentes "¡NO! ¡No soy una exhibicionista, cerrad el pico!"

El uniforme era... peculiar. Si bien cubría totalmente sus brazos y hombros con algo que se asemejaba más a una suerte de armadura flexible que a otra cosa, su torso estaba prácticamente desnudo, como única concesión de modestia a sus pechos la colocación de los tirantes que unían la parte superior del traje con una minúscula minifalda que apenas tapaba la escasa ropa interior debajo de él. En resumidas cuentas, el traje dejaba muy poco o nada a la imaginación. Ryuko, que contaba con el pudor normal para la mayoría de chicas de su edad, no estaba contenta del todo.

"Ryuko..."

Y ahora Seiko la estaba mirando. El rubor en sus mejillas se extendió a todo el rostro dándole el aspecto de un semáforo.

"Ah... Seiko..."

"Eso que llevas puesto..."

"Seiko, no... no es lo que parece... puedo explicarl..."

"¡LLEVAS TACONES!"

"...¿eh?"

"¡CACHOBURRA! ¿¡CÓMO VAS A PELEAR EN TACONES!?"

"¿¡EEEEEEH!?"

"¡DECEPCIÓN! ¡ME DECEPCIONAS MATOI! ¡QUE FALTA DE SENTIDO PRÁCTICO! ¡MERLUZA! ¡PROTOZOIDE!"

Unos instantes antes, Seiko podía ver la vergüenza de Ryuko clara como el agua. Una Ryuko Matoi avergonzada no rendiría bien en combate, al menos no tanto como podría dar de sí. Evitar la vergüenza llevándola a la irritación no era la situación ideal, pero no había tiempo para mucho más. Una Ryuko Matoi furiosa, siempre que no llegase a ciertos extremos, en cambio...

"¿¡A QUIEN HAS LLAMADO PROTOZOIDE, SO LERDO ESTÚPIDO MAMAPIEDRAS!"

Para su eterna desgracia, Fukuroda eligió ese momento para intervenir: "¡Parad ya de hacer el imbécil, y responde por tus actos, estudiante de transf...!"

"¡TU NO TE METAS!"

En otras circunstancias, Ryuko había dejado a Fukuroda atacar para probar sus nuevos límites, habría respondido a dichos ataques con más gracia y variedad en sus movimientos. Pero una Ryuko furiosa era como un torpedo. En un parpadeo, se plantó a espaldas de Fukuroda y lo golpeó de lleno con su espada-tijera. El capitán del club de boxeo salió disparado al aire en línea vertical, con su uniforme Goku deshaciéndose en pedazos. Una fibra de tela, envuelta en un brillante resplandor rojizo, flotó hasta el uniforme de Ryuko, siendo absorbida por éste.

 **[SEN'I SÔSHITSU]**

 **[DESPOJADO DE LA VOLUNTAD DE PELEAR]**

Ninguno de los cuatro Devas daba crédito a lo que acaban de presenciar.

"¿¡Eso es un uniforme Goku!?"

"¡Imposible!"

"Ha desintegrado totalmente el de Fukuroda... ¿es ese el poder de las espadas-tijera?"

" _No_ ", pensó Satsuki al observar la tela siendo absorbida por el uniforme de Ryuko, " _Hay algo más_ "

Entre el público, Mako celebraba "¡Muy bien Ryuko-chan! ¡No sabía que se te daba tan bien el boxeo!"

A su lado, Mataro sacudía la cabeza "No hubo mucho boxeo precisamente, hermana"

Fukuroda, inconsciente e impulsado por el golpe de Ryuko, caía de nuevo desde el aire hacia ella. La muchacha se colocó en posición y golpeo de nuevo a Fukuroda con el filo no cortante de la hoja, lanzándolo en horizontal hacia Seiko.

"¡PARA TI, KISARAGI!"

Seiko interceptó al desgraciado boxeador y con un giro sobre si mismo lo lanzó de nuevo con una fuerza brutal potenciada por el impulso previo del golpe de Ryuko. Directo hacia la torre central de la Academia.

Directo hacia Satsuki Kiryuuin.

Una columna de alumnos de una estrella junto con tres de sus Devas formaron un muro humano deteniendo el avance del proyectil pugilístico. Aunque para su alarma, una minúscula gota de sangre de Fukuroda alcanzó de refilón la barbilla de Satsuki. Por las expresiones de horror en los rostros de Gamagoori y Jakuzure uno podría pensar que acababa de recibir un impacto de bala. No fue para menos la indignación de Sanageyama al pie del ring, disponiéndose a saltar al interior para zanjar cuentas con Ryuko.

"¿¡Cómo te atrev...!?

"Es suficiente"

La voz de Satsuki hizo frenar en seco a Sanageyama en su avance. La gobernante absoluta de la Academia Honnouji clavó su mirada den Ryuko Matoi, quién se la devolvió desafiante. A su lado, Seiko observa interesado, sus ojos pasando de la una a la otra.

"Tú, la de ahí", comenzó Satsuki, "¿De dónde has sacado ese traje?"

Con un movimiento de su pie, Ryuko hizo saltar del suelo del ring a sus manos el micrófono que Fukuroda había estado usando unos minutos antes.

"Es un recuerdo de mi padre"

Satsuki entrecerró los ojos, "¿Qué?"

"Y esta espada-tijera...", Ryuko levantó el arma poniéndola ante si en gesto de reto, "...fue dejada por la persona que lo mató".

Ryuko levantó de nuevo la espada-tijera señalando con ella de forma directa a Satsuki "Y ahora... ¡Me dirás a quien pertenece! ¡Satsuki Kiryuuin!"

A espaldas de Ryuko, Seiko bajó la vista cruzándose de brazos.

" _Bien_...", pensó.

" _ **Ha empezado**_ "

" _Si. Ha empezado_ "

 **FIN CAPITULO 1**


End file.
